Money Plays
| season = 1 | episode = 2 | image = .jpg | airdate = October 2, 2012 | viewers = 12.11 million | writer = Greg Walker & Nick Santora | director = Gary Fleder | previous = | next = }} is the second episode of the first season. It is the second episode of the series overall. It premiered on October 2, 2012 and drew 12.11 million viewers.Bibel, Sara (October 3, 2012). Tuesday Final Ratings: 'NCIS', 'The Voice', & 'Dancing With the Stars' Special Adjusted Up; 'Go On', 'Vegas' & 'Parenthood' Adjusted Down. TV By The Numbers. It was written by Greg Walker & Nick Santora and directed by Gary Fleder. Sheriff Ralph Lamb solves a home invasion murder, tying it to a string of robberies but ascertaining that the murder was only staged to look like part of the pattern. Vincent Savino is assigned a new count room manager, Mia Rizzo, the daughter of his boss in Chicago. They butt heads over running their blackjack tables. Savino arranges for his incarcerated former credit manager Bob Perrin to be killed before he can testify against the organization. Plot Sheriff Ralph Lamb investigates the home invasion murder of craps dealer Wes Sutcliffe. Ralph notices that the air conditioning has been left on in the garage and finds the decedent's girlfriend Gloria Reyes locked in the trunk of the car. Deputy Jack Lamb ties the killing to a series of unreported robberies where the victims were tied up and there undeclared earnings from tips were stolen from their home safes. He discerns that the perpetrators are working from a client list sold illegally by the security firm that installed the sades. They arrest the security manager and he admits to selling his client list multiple times but fingers a pair of brothers from St. Louis. They find that the safe at Wes' home was untouched by the perpetrator. The Lamb's identify the thieves car and go to arrest them. The thieves fire at the sheriffs. Ralph chases one outside but loses track of him. He gets the drop on Ralph but Dixon intervenes, killing him. They bring in the surviving thief but the murder does not fit the pattern of the other crimes. Ralph uses physical evidence of a rancher's knot at the scene to develop a new suspect, Ted Ermin. He questions Carol and she admits dating Ted a year earlier. He interrogates Ermin and extracts a confession; he killed Wes out of jealousy over his relationship with Carol. Vincent Savino cleans house at the Savoy Hotel in the wake of credit manager Bob Perrin being exposed as a thief and a murderer. Chicago sends him a new count room manager, Mia Rizzo, a rival's daughter. Mia impresses Savino when she quickly spots that the count room scales have been rigged. They clash over running the blackjack tables - Mia thinks that the house will take more money by playing a soft 17. Savino shoots the idea down but Mia goes behind his back to her father to force the issue. Savino reveals that he tried the same angle in Havana and lost more on disgruntled customers than he made on the percentage. She agrees to respect his judgement when it comes to the floor. Savino keeps tabs on Perrin through corrupt District Attorney Rich Reynolds. Reynolds insists on trying the case. Savino scuppers his prosecution by paying for his key witness to take a vacation in Florida. Reynolds spots Perrin talking to a federal prosecutor and realizes that he is going to testify against Savino. Savino arranges for his man Nick "Beansy" Cota to get arrested in order to kill Perrin in jail but the assassination is foiled by Dixon. Instead Savino floods the main road by knocking the top off a fire hydrant. He has a bomb planted on the diversion route, blowing Perrin up as he is being transported to a federal facility. Appearances :Main:Money Plays/Appearances First appearances The following named, recurring characters are introduced in this episode: #Mia Rizzo - Daughter of a Chicago Mob Boss and new count room manager at the Savoy Hotel. Deceased #Wes Sutcliffe - Shot by Ted Ermin out of jealousy over Gloria Reyes. #Missouri thief 2 - Shot by Dixon Lamb while resisting arrest. #Bob Perrin - former credit manager of the Savoy Hotel and government informant. #Federal Agent 1 - Perrin's guard on his prison transfer. #Federal Agent 2 - Perrin's guard on his prison transfer. Credits Cast Starring #Dennis Quaid as Ralph Lamb #Michael Chiklis as Vincent Savino #Carrie-Anne Moss as Katherine O'Connell #Sarah Jones as Mia Rizzo #Taylor Handley as Dixon Lamb #and Jason O'Mara as Jack Lamb Guest starring #James Russo as Anthony "Red" Cervelli #Michael Reilly Burke as District Attorney Rich Reynolds #Aimee Garcia as Yvonne Sanchez #Kai Lennox as Bob Perrin #Amanda Schull as Gloria Reyes #Channon Roe as Ted Ermin #Sonny Marinelli as Nick "Beansy" Cota #Joe Sabatino as Vic Borelli Co-starring #David Boller as Newsstand Vendor #Lenny Citrano as Frank Scarpone #Anne Moore as Emmie #Lauren Pritchard as a Savoy Maid #Daniel Robaire as a Savoy Valet #Michael O'Connell as Bill Rickers #Mark Allan Stewart as Toby Grasso #Andrew Thacher as Federal Agent 1* #Pernille Trojgaard as Savino's Secretary #Jonathan Vane as Dale Maggenti Uncredited #Tyler Schnabel as a Savoy Bellboy #Unknown as the Jewel thief #Unknown as Wes Sutcliffe #Unknown as Perrin's attorney #Unknown as Scarpone's Man #Unknown as Missouri thief 1 #Unknown as Missouri thief 2 #Unknown as Federal Agent 2 #Unknown as Radio Announcer Crew Opening credits #Greg Walker & #Nicholas Pileggi - Creators #David Carbonara - Music #Mark Manos, A.C.E. - Editor #Carey Meyer - Production Designer #Joe Gallagher, ASC - Director of Photography #John Forrest Niss - Co-Producer #Jim Adler - Co-Producer #P. Todd Coe - Episodic Producer #Ashley Gable - Consulting Producer #Nick Santora - Co-Executive Producer #Vanessa Reisen - Co-Executive Producer #Seth Hoffman - Co-Executive Producer #Dennis Quaid - Co-Executive Producer #Michael Chiklis - Co-Executive Producer #Arthur Sarkissian - Executive Producer #James Mangold - Executive Producer #Cathy Konrad - Executive Producer #Greg Walker & #Nick Santora - Writers #Gary Fleder - Director End credits #Greg Walker - Executive Producer #Nicholas Pileggi - Executive Producer References External links *''Vegas'' Season 1 episodes at Wikipedia *"Money Plays" at the Internet Movie Database (IMDb) *[http://www.cbs.com/shows/vegas/ Vegas official site at CBS.com] Category:Season 1 episodes